Japanese patent application publication No. 2008-27886A discloses a prior LED lighting device. The prior LED lighting device comprises a case, a light source, a light guide body, and an inner reflection surface. The case is shaped to have a box shape. The case has a bottom wall, and is formed at its center of the bottom with an opening. The light source is disposed within the opening. The light source 1 comprises a plurality of the LED chips which emit the lights having wavelengths which are different from each other. The LED chips are, for example, a combination of a red LED chip, a green LED chip, and a blue LED chip. The light guide body is made of a light transmissive material. The light transmissive material is realized by a polymer such as an acrylic resin and silicone resin. The light guide body is incorporated into the case. The light guide body is provided with a first reflection surface which is opposite to the bottom wall of the case. The first reflection surface is configured to reflect the light which is emitted from the light source in a predetermined ratio. The inner reflection surface is disposed between the light guide body and an inside of the case. The inner reflection surface is configured to reflect “the light which is emitted from the light source and subsequently is reflected by the first reflection surface”.